Handheld units or portable devices such as cell phones, smart phones, iPads, Blackberries and Android systems offer the ability to use webpage viewing. When a user of the portable device views a webpage, the webpage can be scrolled by using a button control or a touch screen. The touch screen buttons can adjust direction of map movement and can scale the image on the screen. For example, when using the touch screen two fingers sliding toward each other decreases the scale while sliding the two fingers sliding apart magnifies the scale. Both types of control offer the same results. In addition, some of these commands can be made by speaking where an on-board voice recognition unit can interpret the voice of the user and comply. When the webpage is viewed and an item of interest may be outside of the range of the screen of the hand handheld unit, one must scale down (minimize) the screen to see this part of the webpage. However, at times, different webpages are desired to be viewed. These webpages can be on a different tab of the browser or a new http address may be needed to be typed in to get the new webpage presented on the screen of a portable device. Typically, the user spends time to get to these new pages. This invention helps to overcome this shortcoming in current portable systems for providing webpage in a new format that offer several other advantages as well.